


Прямиком в ад!

by Marinri



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinri/pseuds/Marinri
Summary: С чего начинается познание мира и самого себя, если ты даже не знаешь, что такое быть человеком?





	Прямиком в ад!

Падение было почти безболезненным. В конце концов, эта бесплотная душа являлась лишь отголоском того, что было когда-то живым, чувствующим человеком. И это ранило её больнее, чем любые травмы - по крайней мере, душа считала это болью. Скорее всего, это называлось как-то иначе, но пока такие слова были неподвластны ее разуму, разобранному на кусочки.  
Идентичность. Что я такое? Кто я такой...такая?  
Комок мыслей и переживаний, и не более того? Могу ли я стать чем-то большим, спросила себя она?

Усилием воли из еле брезжащих остатков воспоминаний душа воссоздала образ. Что-то затеплилось в душе - кажется, облик ей нравился. Оставалось воплотить его в жизнь...и не разбиться насмерть.  
Она выбрала для падения место, что показалось ей наиболее "уютным" - хотя значение этого слова ускользало из памяти. Усилием воли материализовала себя как то, что можно было назвать человеком. Белокожее, хрупкое и мягкое на ощупь, максимально повторяющее очертания образа, обрисованного в той части души, которая позволяла ей видеть без глаз.  
Тело не подчинялось ей поначалу: словно слуга, неохотно слушающий команды повелителя, оно пошевелилось, вбирая в себя остатки души; задеревеневшие конечности медленно обретали силу и подвижность.  
Она знакомилась с телом постепенно, прочувствовав себя с макушки до пяток, что отозвалось приятным щекочущим ощущением внутри. Оно вмиг сменилось иным, содрогнувшим все тело изнутри и заставившим инстинктивно сжаться в комок. Холодно!

Имя. Ей нужно имя. И одежда - холод пронизывал до костей обнаженное новоприобретенное тело. Она попробовала встать, удержать равновесие, и ей это удалось на удивление легко - словно ноги уже были привычны к прочности земной опоры.  
Душа впервые позволила себе смотреть глазами тела; медленно, но верно незнакомые бесформенные объекты вокруг нее приобретали смысл, имя и значимость.

Женщина рассмеялась: к ней внезапно пришло осознание нелепости ситуации. Она, совершенно голая, находилась на заднем дворе дешёвого питейного заведения - а местом ее приземления оказался нелепо выставленный на улицу диван, видимо, облюбованный мусорными кошками. Животные теперь встревоженно глазели на нее, оторвавшись от деловитого обкрадывания свалки, и шевелили усами.  
Вот это уют, подумала она, и ее снова разобрал смех.

Габриэль. Имя резко всплыло в сознании и сразу же воспринялось душой как данность - как то, что давно потерял, но не терял надежды отыскать. "Очаровательное имя очаровательной женщине", подумала она и зажмурилась от нахлынувшей весёлости. Габриэль... Габи?  
Гармония тела и души принесла ей необъяснимое спокойствие и чувство безопасности. Но теплее не стало: женщина огляделась в поисках какой-нибудь накидки.  
Кошки уже позабыли о нежданной гостье и готовились сражаться за очистки колбасы. Луна в небе поблескивала бледно-желтым кругляшом, притягивая к себе взгляд. Габи выставила ладонь перед собой и представила, как пропускает лунный свет сквозь свои пальцы, словно муку.  
Внимание её отвлёк парнишка с велосипедом, который глазел на её наготу, широко раскрыв глаза и рот. Габи по-кошачьему зашипела на него, и он тут же исчез за углом, пристыженный.

\- Вам нужна помощь?  
Женщина недоверчиво обернулась - к ней ли обращаются? Из двери черного хода торчала рыжая веснушчатая голова парня в фартуке,  
расслабленно сжимающего в руке швабру. Тот не выглядел сильно растерянным; вероятно, принял Габриэль за чокнутую пьянчужку.  
\- Одежда! - заявила она, решив не тратить времени на лишние слова. Рыжий исчез внутри.  
\- Габриэль, - произнесла женщина, прислушиваясь к звучанию своего голоса. - Габррриэль, - во второй раз уже почти промурлыкала свое имя. Голос ей понравился; мелодичный и зрелый, наверняка подходящий к ее внешней оболочке. Смесь знаний и воспоминаний о мире, в котором ей предстояло жить, проникала в её сознание капля за каплей.  
\- Чёрт, - пробормотала она, - надо было сказать "пожалуйста".

Когда уборщик вернулся с безразмерной футболкой с логотипом заведения и штанами - вероятно, кем-то оставленными накануне ночью в разгаре алкогольных возлияний - Габи заметила, что на его щеке красовался алый след от помады.  
\- Что, ограбили? - будничным тоном поинтересовался он, протянув ей одежду.  
\- Да, - соврала Габи, натягивая футболку. Штаны, на ее удивление, оказались в самый раз.  
\- Тут постоянно какие-то беды, - пожаловался рыжий, - то дети пропадают, то люди с ума сходят. На прошлой неделе мусорку подожгли.  
\- Жаль детей, - посочувствовала женщина. Парень нагнулся и почесал за ухом кошку, которая ластилась к его ноге.  
\- Щас вынесу тебе объедков, - пообещал он зверушке.  
\- Давай, - согласилась Габи. Ответом был резкий смешок.  
\- Тебе тоже могу че-нибудь вынести, бедовая, - добродушно согласился рыжий. - Ты только на глаза официантов в этом не показывайся, - кивнул он на футболку, - мне выговор будет.  
\- Выговоры - это весело? - полюбопытствовала Габи.  
\- Не особо. Тебе хорошенько выедают мозг, проезжаются по нему катком для пущего эффекта, а потом дают пинка под зад и обратно на работу до следующей провинности.  
\- Звучит жутко, - признала женщина, отогревая руки в просторных рукавах.  
\- Ещё как! Ну, я за едой.  
Уборщик скрылся внутри, вновь оставив её наедине с мыслями - если не считать кошек.  
\- Меня зовут Габриэль, - сказала женщина самой упитанной из них, тщательно вылизывавшей шерстку.  
\- Мяу, - ответила кошка и продолжила умываться.  
\- Вот и познакомились, - мирно улыбнулась Габи...

...На часах было полпятого утра; женщина то и дело поглядывала на них, и всякий раз движение секундной стрелки гипнотизировало ее, да так успешно, что Рою приходилось окликать ее по имени. Габи сонно моргала и возвращалась к созерцанию обшарпанного ящика телевизора, всю ночь крутившего сопливые мыльные оперы.  
Рой тоскливо глядел на последний кусок остывшей пиццы, которую заказал несколько часов назад для внезапной гостьи. Если так подумать, гостья была не такой уж внезапной - учитывая, что он пригласил её сам, сжалившись над беднягой.  
\- Будешь? - спросил он Габриэль, кивая на пиццу. Женщина зевнула.  
\- Не буду.  
Рой был чертовски рыжим и дьявольски невоспитанным; запихав в рот остатки холодной пиццы, он вытер руки о простыню и потянулся за пультом.  
\- Завтра на работу, надо вздремнуть, - пояснил он. - Сейчас отыщу для тебя одеяло.  
\- Вздремнуть, - повторила Габриэль зачарованно, - так вот как это называется.  
\- Ты чудна́я, - заметил Рой. - Ты-то работаешь где-нибудь?  
\- Нет, - честно призналась женщина. - А надо?  
\- Ну, если деньги нужны, то ещё как надо, - загрустил парень. - Спокойной ночи, Габриэль.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Рой, - отозвалась она, кутаясь в одеяло. И, пока не уснула, вслушивалась в мерное тиканье часов. Оно смутно напоминало ей о чем-то, что больше ей не принадлежало - о земном прошлом.

Она проснулась ближе к полудню, одна в постели, от воя сирен полицейской машины. На тумбочке лежала записка от Роя. Напрягая сонные извилины, Габи сумела разобрать текст; ещё пара минут ушла на осмысление.  
"Еда в холодильнике. Не налегай на пиво, оно дорогое. Если решишь уходить, ключ спрячь под горшок с цветком (красным!!!). Веселись!  
Рой."  
Габи невольно заулыбалась; случайный знакомый оказался очень приятным человеком. От первого встречного редко можно было ожидать доброты, а тем более - гостеприимности. Откуда она это знала, для женщины оставалось загадкой; многие вещи всплывали в ее разуме сами собой, будто в голове работали незримые, но эффективные механизмы, воспроизводящие необходимую программу действий или подбрасывающие удобные для ситуации слова.

Габриэль задержалась надолго у зеркала, помутневшего от пыли и времени. Из отражения на неё глядела немолодая, но красивая женщина: пышная, но гармонично сложенная фигура, бледная кожа, пухлые губы, аристократичные черты лица, но самой притягательной чертой были густые черные волосы ниже пояса, не тронутые сединой или какими-либо изъянами. Габи улыбнулась себе, и на щеках появились ямочки.  
Заправив мешковатую футболку в домашние штаны, любезно предоставленные Роем, первым делом она просмотрела содержимое холодильника - и тут же с сожалением осознала, что не умеет готовить. Ставить эксперименты было делом опасным; вряд ли Рой простит ей разгром кухни, каким бы добрым человеком он ни был. На мгновение она задалась вопросом, а кем является сама; но ответ ускользал от нее, и лёгкое головокружение от попыток вспомнить что-либо о себе намекало, что думать об этом не вовремя.  
Отыскав немного подернувшегося белой пленкой сыра, почему-то спрятанного в самом углу верхней полки, Габи сжевала его с ломтем хлеба и стаканом воды из-под крана. Что ж, теперь опасность голодной смерти миновала - можно было заняться чем угодно. Например, посмотреть телевизор сидя. Или посмотреть телевизор лёжа. Полистать журналы с обнаженными девицами, которые она нашла в ящике прикроватной тумбочки. Как же скучно жил Рой, подумала она.


End file.
